Ishamael
Ishamael (in der Alten Sprache: Verräter aller Hoffnung) war der mächtigste der Verlorenen und auch ihr Anführer. Nach seinem Tod durch Rand al'Thor im Stein von Tear wurde er vom Dunklen König als Moridin wiederbelebt. Siehe auch: Hauptartikel Moridin Beschreibung Er war ein großer Mann, nur wenig kleiner als Lews Therin Telamon. Im Zeitalter der Legenden trug er ausschließlich schwarz, nur ein weißer Spitzenkragen und silberne Verzierungen an seinen Stiefelschäften waren die Ausnahme. Prolog: Der Drachenberg (Kapitel) Ishamael ist ein Meister im Brettspiel Sha'rah. Ishamael scheint eine Art Nihilist zu sein, angesichts seines Glaubens in die Sinnlosigkeit des Kampfes der Menschheit gegen den Dunklen König und die Titel seiner Bücher. Es existieren verschiedene Namen für Ishamael, einige davon gab er sich selbst, andere wurden ihm gegeben: * Verräter aller Hoffnung * Ba'alzamon - Herz der Dunkelheit Er war unglaublich intelligent und hatte ein tiefgreifendes Verständnis für die Natur des Rades der Zeit und den Kampf zwischen dem Dunklen König und dem Drachen. Er war einzigartig unter den Verlorenen, da er nicht für das Versprechen von Unsterblichkeit beitrat (jedenfalls nicht für sich), sondern weil ihm seine Logik sagte, dass der Dunkle König unvermeidlich gegen den Drachen siegen musste, und somit der einzige mögliche Weg war, ihm zu folgen und für alle Zeit zu herrschen. Alle anderen Verlorenen hielten ihn für verrückt, obwohl einige von Ishamaels Aussagen, die für Wahnsinn gehalten wurden, in Wahrheit einfach abseits von allem waren, was die anderen Verlorenen verstehen konnten (seine kurze Rede über Chaos Theorie zum Beispiel). Er war außerdem ziemlich herablassend gegenüber den anderen Verlorenen, bezeichnete sie alle als Narren, da sie die Natur des Dunklen Königs nicht verstanden, und für ihren Glauben, dass er sein Versprechen halten würde, ihnen Macht und Unsterblichkeit zu geben. Als Ishamael war er vollkommen verrückt in seinen letzten Jahren, obwohl er seine Intelligenz und sein Verständnis beibehielt. Als Moridin, so sagt man von ihm, hat er zwar weitaus mehr Kontrolle über sich selbst, doch seine Selbstkontrolle versteckt einen größeren Wahnsinn als zuvor. Außerdem tendiert Moridin zu gefährlichen Stimmungsumschwüngen; beispielsweise geht er von neugierig zu mörderisch wütend zu ruhig über und alles in einer Spanne von wenigen Sekunden, als er Aviendha ihr Portal entwirren sieht. Mehrere Kommentare von Graendal lassen vermuten, dass er vor seiner Bekehrung zum Schatten möglicherweise Rand ziemlich ähnlich gewesen ist. Vorgeschichte Zeitalter der Legenden Elan Morin Tedronai war ein bekannter Philosoph und Theologe, der mehrere einflussreiche Bücher schrieb, unter anderem Analysis of Perceived Meaning, Reality and the Absence of Meaning und The Disassembly of Reason. Elan Morin wurde oft als zu esoterisch für die breite Öffentlichkeit beschrieben. Er glaubte außerdem, dass der Krieg zwischen den Seelen von Lews Therin und dem Dunklen König seit dem Anfang der Zeit andauerte und mit den Drehungen des Rades immer wiederkehrte. Entscheidungen und Erscheinungen (Kapitel) Nach seinem Abdriften in den Wahnsinn durch übertriebene Nutzung der Wahren Macht schien er zu glauben, dass er selbst Teil des ewigen Konfliktes zwischen dem Drachen und dem Dunklen König sei. Er war einer der ersten im Zeitalter der Legenden, der sich öffentlich für den Schatten erklärte. Er erklärte seinen Verrat bei einer Konferenz von Aes Sedai in der Halle der Diener und belehrte sie darüber, wem sie gegenüberstanden. Seine Erklärung ließ große Unruhen aufflammen. Ihm wurde der Name Ishamael von den Menschen gegeben: Verräter aller Hoffnung. Er war der größte Champion des Dunklen Königs und der einzige, der Lews Therin in der Einen Macht gleichkam. Obwohl er niemals das Kommando im Krieg innehatte, wurde er von Lews Therin vor den Toren von Paaran Disen besiegt. Zu irgend einem Zeitpunkt wurde er von Lews Therin in der Halle der Diener gedemütigt. Halb versiegelt? thumb Als das Gefängnis des Dunklen Königs versiegelt wurde, nimmt man an, dass Ishamael nur teilweise darin eingeschlossen wurde Moghedien bestätigt später, dass Ishamael bei Treffen nach der Befreiung aller Verlorenen damit prahlte, nicht vollständig gefangen gewesen zu sein. (Schleier (Kapitel)), und seiner Seele war es möglich, von Zeit zu Zeit in der Welt zu erscheinen. Tatsächlich könnte Ishamael anfänglich gar nicht gebunden worden sein, da er Lews Therin Telamon besuchte (anscheinend persönlich), nachdem die Versiegelung am Gefängnis des Dunklen Königs angebracht worden war. Da Ishamael von der Versiegelung in der Vergangenheitsform spricht, und Lews Therin bereits wahnsinnig ist. Nach einer größtenteils einseitigen Konversation mit dem verrückten Lews Therin heilt ihn Ishamael so weit, dass dieser versteht, was er getan hat. Diese Erkenntnis bringt Lews Therin dazu, Selbstmord zu begehen, und einen wütenden Ishamael zu hinterlassen, der auf seine Wiedergeburt wartet. Aran Sohn des Malan Sohn des Senar (geboren etwa 50 NZ) hatte eine Theorie, basierend darauf, dass Ishamael von Zeit zu Zeit frei kommen und die Welt berühren konnte. Der Dunkle König und die Männlichen Verlorenen (DW) Aran hatte Gerüchte gehört, dass Menschen ihm mehr als vierzig Jahre nach der Versiegelung des Bohrlochs begegnet waren. Inzwischen verlorene Manuskripte benutzend schloss Aran, dass es einige Zeit gebraucht haben könnte, Ishamael zu den anderen Verlorenen ins Gefängnis zu bringen, und dass er in regelmäßigen Abständen "hinausgeworfen" würde. Es gibt genügend Beispiele bis zur heutigen Zeit, die diese Hypothese unterstützen, wie Interviews mit Schattenfreunden, die sagen, sie hätten bereits 983 NÄ Instruktionen von jemandem erhalten, der sich selbst Ba'alzamon nannte. Es ist möglich, dass der Zyklus eintausend Jahre andauert, da die Trolloc-Kriege, der Hundertjährige Krieg und die heutigen Geschehennisse jeweils etwa eintausend Jahre auseinander liegen. Ba'alzamon : "Ich werde dir niemals dienen, Vater der Lügen. In eintausend Leben habe ich das nie. Ich weiß das. Ich bin sicher. Komm. Es ist Zeit zu sterben." : —Rand al'Thor Möglicherweise aufgrund seines eigenen Wahnsinns begann Ishamael, sich selbst Ba'alzamon zu nennen, und wurde von Trollocs verehrt und von Myrddraal gefürchtet. Er verwüstete die Welt, als er die Trollocs ausschickte, was die Trolloc-Kriege auslöste. Die vielen Jahre und die Belastung, zwischen der Welt und einem möglicherweise endlosen Schlaf gefangen zu sein scheinen Ishamael wahnsinnig gemacht zu haben; zusätzlich dazu war er einer der wenigen privilegierten, denen der Dunkle König erlaubte, die Wahre Macht zu berühren, eine seltene Quelle von Energie, ähnlich der Einen Macht, die jedoch direkt vom Dunklen König entspringt, und auf eine Art viel mächtiger. Die Nutzung dieses Geschenks macht abhängiger als Saidar oder Saidin, und lässt seine Nutzer wahnsinnig werden, bevor sie sterben. In jedem Fall begann Ishamael zu glauben, dass er Teil des ewigen Kampfes zwischen dem Drachen und dem Schatten sei, und dass er nicht nur im Zeitalter der Legenden ein Teil davon war sondern in allen Zeiten. Er könnte ernsthaft geglaubt haben, dass er auf irgend eine Weise tatsächlich der Dunkle König war; auf jeden Fall, aufgrund seiner Erscheinung und Führerschaft des Schattens, als man alle Verlorenen für gebunden und versiegelt hielt, begann die Welt zu glauben, dass Ba'alzamon der Name der Trollocs für den Dunklen König sei. Ba'alzamon erklärt bei vielen Gelegenheiten, dass er Rand al'Thor jederzeit leicht töten könnte. Obwohl er einen großen Vorteil hat, sowohl bei Stärke, Erfahrung und Gelegenheit, versagt er, Rand zu töten und wird geschlagen. Es wird spekuliert, dass er bis zu dem Punkt, als Rand stark genug wurde, um Ba'alzamon zu töten, ihn jederzeit wie ein Insekt hätte zerquetschen können. Jalwin Moerad : Hauptartikel: Jalwin Moerad '' Im FJ 973 kam Ishamael an Artur Falkenflügels Hof als Jalwin Moerad. Er wurde im Sommer FJ 974 Falkenflügels engster Berater und behielt diese Position bis zu Falkenflügels Tod im FJ 994. Er machte sich daran, alles zu zerstören, was Falkenflügel aufgebaut hatte, indem er ihn anwies, alle Aes Sedai aus seinen Diensten zu entlassen, Tar Valon zu belagern, seine Armeen über das Aryth-Meer zu senden und an seinem Sterbebett die Heilung zu verweigern. Jalwin Moerad hatte ein unbeständiges Temperament und war halb wahnsinnig. Er war für längere Zeiträume abwesend (was Tamika, Arturs Ehefrau, dazu brachte, ihm zu misstrauen), und jeder, der sich näher über ihn erkundigte, starb. Er war offen misstrauisch gegenüber Aes Sedai. Nur Tage nach Falkenflügels Tod wurde er auch Konsul. Die drei Anwärter, die der Übernahme von Falkenflügels Königreich am nächsten kamen - Marithelle Camaelaine, Norodim Nosokawa und Elfraed Guitama - verstarben einer nach dem anderen nur wenige Tage, nachdem Moerad sein oder ihr Berater geworden war. Er verschwand etwa vierzig Jahre, nachdem er aufgetaucht war, ohne einen einzigen Tag gealtert zu sein. Die Herrschaft des Hochkönigs (DW) Befreiung Bereits um 983 NÄ berichteten Schattenfreunde, dass sie Besuch und Befehle von Ba'alzamon erhalten hatten. Seine Vollständige Befreiung erfolgte schließlich 997 NÄ und sobald er erfahren hatte, welche drei jungen Männer am ehesten für den Wiedergeborenen Drachen in Frage kamen, begann er sie erbarmungslos zu verfolgen. Ishamael rekrutierte den Schattenfreund Padan Fain als Spürhund für den Dunklen König. 995 NÄ brachte er ihn zum Shayol Ghul, wo Fain verändert wurde, um die Suche nach dem Wiedergeborenen Drachen effektiver durchführen zu können, und schickte ihn dann zurück. Im folgenden Jahr holte er ihn erneut und destillierte die Informationen, um die Masse an möglichen Kandidaten besser eingrenzen zu können, was sich sogar als erfolgreicher herausstellte, als geplant. 997 NÄ konnte Padan Fain die Gruppe auf drei junge Männer eingrenzen, die aus den Zwei Flüssen stammten, und Ishamael schickt ihn zurück, um die Personen zu markieren und den Angriff auf die Zwei Flüsse vorzubereiten. Noch mehr darüber, was das Rad schon webte (Kapitel) Handlung Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt Nach dem Angriff der Trollocs auf die Zwei Flüsse beginnt Ba'alzamon Rand, Mat und Perrin in ihren Träumen zu verfolgen. Zum ersten mal erscheint er ihnen direkt am Tag nach dem Angriff. Was das Rad sagt... (Kapitel) Sein zweiter Besuch findet statt, als sie in Baerlon im ''Hirsch und Löwen übernachtet. Dieser Traum ist noch beängstigender, da er darin eine Ratte tötet Zum Hirsch und Löwen (Kapitel) und am nächsten Tag alle Ratten der Schenke mit gebrochenem Rückgrat aufgefunden werden. Fremde und Freunde (Kapitel) In diesem Traum offenbart er sich auch als Ishamael, ohne seinen Namen wirklich zu nennen. Er spielt jedoch auf seine verschiedenen Auftritte in den vergangenen Jahrtausenden an, unter anderem darauf, dass er Lews Therin Telamon bei seinem Tod begleitete , die Trolloc-Kriege auslöste und Artur Falkenflügel zu verschiedenen schlechten Entscheidungen führte, wie dem Verfolgen der Aes Sedai und dem versenden von Flotten über das Aryth-Meer. Nach einem weiteren Traum trägt Rand sogar eine Verletzung an der Hand davon. Flucht auf dem Arinelle (Kapitel) Dies zeigt deutlich, dass Ba'alzamon die jungen Männer nach Tel'aran'rhiod holt, wo Verletzungen und auch der Tod dauerhaft sind. Weiterhin ist Ishamael sich aber nicht sicher, wer der drei jungen Männer der gesuchte ist, was in einem Traum von Perrin deutlich wird, in dem Ba'alzamon zunächst den Wolf verschwinden letzt, der zu Perrins Schutz anwesend ist, und ihn dann fragt, ob er der Gesuchte ist. Zuflucht vor dem Sturm (Kapitel) Nur wenig später werden Rand und Mat in Vier Könige von dem Schattenfreund Howal Gode verfolgt. Gestresst und verängstigt ruft Rand unbewusst einen Blitz, der ihnen die Flut ermöglicht. Vier Könige unter dem Schatten (Kapitel) Im nächsten Traum konfrontiert Ba'alzamon Rand und Mat damit und sagt, sie hätten ein Leuchtfeuer entzündet, um ihn auf sie aufmerksam zu machen. Die Dunkelheit wartet (Kapitel) Danach träumen nur noch Rand und Mat von ihm. Nachdem die Aes Sedai Moiraine die Gefahr erkannt hat, die dem Auge der Welt droht, führt sie die Gruppe durch die Kurzen Wege nach Fal Dara und von dort in die Fäule, wo sie den Wohnort des Grünen Mannes finden. Dort warten bereits die Verlorenen Balthamel und Aginor, die jedoch beide im Kampf sterben. Als Rand Ba'alzamon ruft, stellt sich Ishamael ihm im Kampf. Doch Rand gelingt es, seine Verbindung zum Dunklen König zu kappen, und Ishamael kann sich nicht gegen Rands Flammenschwert wehren und verschwindet schwer verbrannt. Gegen den Schatten (Kapitel) Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist Rand al'Thor immer noch überzeugt, dass Ba'alzamon der Dunkle König ist und auch, dass er ihn getötet hat. Es gibt weder Anfang noch Ende (Kapitel) Die Jagd beginnt Ishamael behält schreckliche Brandwunden vom Kampf mit Rand zurück. Er trägt von da an eine blutrote Maske, um diese Wunden zu verdecken. Da er jetzt weiß, wer der Wiedergeborene Drache ist, beginnt er seinen Anhängern Befehle zu geben, wie mit ihm und seinen Freunden zu verfahren ist. Prolog: Unter dem Schatten (Kapitel) Er beginnt, Rand erneut in seinen Träumen zu verfolgen und trifft dabei auf Egwene, die unbewusst Wahrträume hat, in denen sie Rand sehen kann. Dadurch wird er auf sie aufmerksam und beschließt, die Schwarze Ajah Liandrin auf sie anzusetzen. Ins Muster verwoben (Kapitel) Ishamael besucht Rand im Traum, als dieser mit Loial und Hurin in einer Spiegelwelt gelandet ist. Ishamael erklärt Rand, dass die Aes Sedai ihn nun am Gängelband haben und versucht, ihn zur Nutzung der Einen Macht zu bringen. Auch zeigt er ihm sein verbranntes Gesicht und erklärt, dies hätte die Wahre Macht angerichtet. Als Rand nach dem Schwert greift, um sich zu verteidigen, lässt Ishamael das Metall so heiß werden, dass es einen Reiher in Rands Handfläche brennt. Brudermörder (Kapitel) Nachdem Rand Falme erreicht hat, erscheint Ishamael ihm erneut, seine Brandnarben heilen langsam. Er versucht Rand mit der Aussicht zu locken, ihm die Nutzung der Einen Macht beizubringen und ihn vor dem Wahnsinn zu bewahren, doch Rand lehnt ab. Meinungsverschiedenheiten (Kapitel) Nachdem Mat Cauthon in Falme die Helden des Horns gerufen hat, um ihnen in der Schlacht gegen die Seanchan beizustehen, erscheint auch Ishamael. Er verspottet Rand, da er glaubt, dass dieser selbst das Horn geblasen hat, und nennt ihn erneut Lews Therin Telamon, verärgert, dass Rand ihn immer noch nicht als den erkennt, der er ist und ihn für den Dunklen König hält. Es kommt zum Kampf, in dem Rand es zulässt, dass Ishamael ihm sein Schwert in die Seite stößt, damit er selbst seines Ishamael ins Herz rammen kann. Das Grab ist keine Grenze (Kapitel) Die Rückkehr des Drachen Ishamael stirbt nicht bei dem Kampf über Falme, doch er erleidet eine schwere Wunde, die ihm noch lange zu schaffen macht. Nach mehreren Wochen beginnt er wieder, in Rands Träumen zu erscheinen und auch in einem von Perrin, den er dazu bringen will, seine Halbmondaxt fort zu werfen. Ohne, dass er es merkt, beobachtet Perrin ihn auch, wie er sich in Tel'aran'rhiod mit Rahvin und Be'lal trifft. Schlafende Schatten (Kapitel) Später holt Ishamael eine Gruppe von Schattenfreunden in ihren Träumen nach Tel'aran'rhiod. Einen davon bestraft er dafür, dass Mat aus Tar Valon entkommen konnte. Lanfear kommt hinzu und wirft ihm vor, sich in ihrer Domäne aufzuhalten. Ishamael macht ihr Vorhaltungen, dass sie dem Dunklen König nicht gut genug dient. Unbemerkt von allen beobachtet Perrin die Szene. Tochter der Nacht (Kapitel) Als Beobachter verfolgt Ba'alzamon die Ereignisse der nächsten Wochen und auch den Kampf, als Rand al'Thor im Herz des Steins von Tear endlich auf Be'lal trifft. Er mischt sich nicht ein, bis die Aes Sedai Moiraine erscheint und Be'lal mit Baalsfeuer töten kann. Erst da tritt er in Erscheinung und greift sie an, doch Rand kann Callandor an sich nehmen und Ishamael flieht nach Tel'aran'rhiod. Was prophezeit wurde (Kapitel) Es folgt ein harter Kampf, in dem Ishamael alles nutzt, was er in der Welt der Träume schaffen kann, doch Rand kann ihn endgültig töten. Der junge Mann und die Leiche kehren in die Wache Welt zurück und Rand erklärt sich laut zum Wiedergeborenen Drachen. Parallelen Ishmael war der erste Sohn Abrahams; er wurde von Abrahams zweiter Frau Hegar geboren. In der muslimischen Tradition ist es eher Ishmael als Isaac, den Gott Abraham befielt zu opfern. In der hebräischen Bibel wurden wegen der Zwietracht im Haushalt (Abrahams erste Frau Sarah schien unfruchtbar zu sein), Hegar und Ishmael fort geschickt, um auf der arabischen Halbinsel zu leben. Als Baby trat Ishmael einen Stein um und entdeckte so eine Quelle, die der Brunnen von Zam-zam wurde; als er älter wurde, assistierte er Abraham im Haus der Ka'ba. Ishamaels Spitzname Ba'alzamon könnte ein Hinweis auf und eine Kombination von Beelzebub, einem der sieben Prinzen der Hölle, und Ba'al sein, auch einem der sieben Prinzen der Hölle so wie ein Name, der verschiedenen Dämonen in der Christlichen Mythologie gegeben wurde. Ba'alzamon könnte auch eine Anlehnung an den karthagischen obersten Gott Ba'al Hamon sein. Der Name Moridin könnte eine Anspielung sein auf Mordred, den unehelichen Sohn und Vatermörder von König Arthur. Weitere Bilder ishamael_aol.jpg Ishamael_470.jpg ishamael1.jpg Kategorie:Ishamael Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verlorene Kategorie:Parallelen